


300 One-Word Prompt

by AmayaAkabara



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Elezen (Final Fantasy XIV), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender, Hidden Gender, Hrothgar (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi, Other, Roegadyn (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaAkabara/pseuds/AmayaAkabara
Summary: Three hundred one-word prompts that explore the relationships between my original characters as well as those of my sister (KaraKeresu) in the world of FFXIV. Will be out of order and there are multiple original characters, including WoL original characters and their companions. Most will be written by myself, but I do have to have some help from my sister in the instance that her original characters are used or written. Many different couples will be explored in these prompts. Some Tags apply to chapters that will be submitted later.I have not written and posted anything since 2014 and am retrying my hand at this. I hope you enjoy reading!
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Prompt #1 Basket (Zirnulm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set Pre-ARR (A Realm Reborn) and does not contain any spoilers

Limsa Lominsa was a vast marine city-state run by democracy and made up of many small islands. The residence of Lominsa felt safe within the walls of the city that prospered on markets as well as the shipping industry. Pirates walked among residents, hiding tattoos that associated them with a pirate crew to avoid unnecessary trouble. Her crew was one of those concealing themselves with the residents of the city-state. She’d instructed her crew to offload their goods, sell what they could to merchants, and keep only what they needed. She, on the other hand, decided to go to the beach with her sister. It was rare for them to be on land, living on their ship “Siren’s Song” ninety-percent of the time. 

It was nice to be on land, feeling the sand beneath her feet and between her toes for the first time in a long time. Her sister was enjoying the beach as much as she was since they were alone and they didn’t have to keep up the rough, tough, and in charge, appearances needed to command a pirate crew. They walked in silence for a while until that silence was shattered by muffled crying. Surveying the beach, they determined they were still alone with the only thing out of place being a basket that was slowly being pulled into the sea. A shared glance and they both ran into the water, rescuing the basket from their mistress and determining that the crying was coming from within. They carried the small basket back to shore, where her sister set it down out of the tides reach before she opened it.

“Zirnulm, it a wee miqo’te babe.” Her sister, Eifawyda informed her. Zirnulm moved to her sister’s side, peering into the basket to see the baby. 

The baby was crying and she knew it was because it was cold, wet, and most likely hungry. It was wrapped in a wet blanket, a wet piece of paper attached to the blanket with smudged letters. The paper wasn't wet enough to disintegrate when it was touched since it stayed intact when she pulled it off of the blanket. She couldn’t read, never learning because there was no one to teach her, but she wouldn’t discard the paper; not yet at least. She tucked the note into her pocket while Eifawyda took off her shirt and laid it on her lap. She merely watched while her sister unwrapped the blanket from around the tiny miqo’te and lifted it from the basket.

“Eye and it a boy. What in se’en hells are ye goin do with it?” Zirnulm questioned. She glared at the baby even as Eifawyda began to wrap him in her shirt. The baby was still crying, even though he was now wrapped in something dry and Eifawyda was bouncing him lightly to try and get him to stop.

“What e’er do ye mean? We take ‘im with us.” Eifawyda informed her bluntly. She stood from her crouch position, not at all bothered by the fact that her breasts were only hidden by bandages around her chest. 

“Do the word boy mean nothin to ye? No male is allowed on me ship, not e’en if it ‘an’t walk or talk yet.” Zirnulm spoke harshly. She had a no male policy on her ship, that’s why they were called the Daughters of the Sea. Daughters was the emphasis that told others that they were an all-female pirate crew. 

“He be just a babe. We can’t lea’e ‘im here.” Eifawyda argued. She continued to try and shush the baby boy in her arms, though she figured he was crying due to hunger. She had no experience with babies, having never even held one before and she was trying to figure out what to do. 

“Let the mistress ha’e ‘im. One less male in the world makes a better place.” Zirnulm growled while picking up the basket. The mistress was trying to claim him when they pulled the basket from her grasp and she was ready to throw him back into her grasp. 

“Zirnulm! ‘on’t be so cold! He but a babe. He ‘an’t harm no one.” Eifawyda was mortified. It was true that they were pirates and that they had killed men before, but this was a child, an innocence that had done nothing to harm anyone. He hadn’t even gotten to live yet though she wasn’t sure how old he was. 

“He will ‘row up, a man still a man.” Zirnulm stood firm. She did not see the need for another man, though her words were betraying what she felt on the inside. Inside she knew that he was just a baby, too young to do harm and that Eifawyda was right, but it was a fight since she despised men. 

“Zirnulm, ‘old ‘im.” Eifawyda held the baby out to her. He was still crying, his little voice weak and becoming weaker the more he cried. Zirnulm took an immediate step back, glaring at her sister for trying to hand her the child. 

“What bloody hell for!?” Zirnulm questioned loudly. Why should she hold him? What would that prove? She was a pirate captain for fuck's sake, she couldn’t show weakness or be tender, both qualities she knew a mother would have towards a child. 

“Just ‘old ‘im.” Eifawyda’s voice became stern and she glared in turn. She stood just as firmly as Zirnulm and in that moment they were both reminded that they were twins.

They glared at each other for a minute before Zirnulm relented, dropping the basket and holding her arms out for the baby. Eifawyda transferred the baby from her arms to Zirnulm’s arms before bending down to pick up the basket. Zirnulm shifted the child in her arms, trying to determine how to hold him while also noting that his skin was like ice. She glared at Eifawyda before cradling the baby in one arm so she could open her coat and partially unbutton her shirt. She put the baby into her shirt, letting him rest against her breast and also hiding him from view. He cried for only a moment longer before he quieted and looked up at her with mismatched teal and light blue eyes. Her blue eyes met his and she stared for a moment as something inside her seemed to click. She looked back to Eifawyda, glaring as she turned to leave the beach.

“The Siren’s Song calls and the mistress is waitin for us to set sail a’ain. Me take charge of the boy, to ensure he ‘on’t ‘row to be the same monster all men arr.” Zirnulm spoke sternly. She began walking not noticing the smirk of triumph on Eifawyda’s face as she followed behind her, carrying the basket with her.

“Yes cap’ain.” Eifawyda agreed. She followed Zirnulm, laughing internally at how quickly her sister had changed her tone. 

“Once we in Lominsa, fin’ one of the ‘irls and order ‘em buy soft cloth, thread, and find a wet nurse or ask ‘ow to care for a babe wit no mother. If we arr goin raise ‘im, he will need clothin and food.” Zirnulm ordered. They couldn’t let the boy die, now that he was her charge, and she needed to know how to care for him since she had never been a mother. 

“Yes cap’ain.” Eifawyda accepted her orders. They continued on their way to Lominsa, receiving a number of stares though the stares stopped when Zirnulm pointed her gun at people. 

Upon entering Lominsa, the sisters parted ways. Zirnulm took the baby and the basket back to her ship while Eifawyda went to find a crew member to help her collect what they needed to take care of the baby. It was the start of a new adventure, not only for Zirnlm and Eifawyda, but for their entire crew. The crew accepted the baby quickly, not having any issues with him being a boy and that is what they called him for a time. They didn’t know his name, didn’t know what the note had said, so they simply called him boy. The basket they found him in was kept, Zirnulm having used it for a time as a bed for the baby though he seemed to always end up sleeping on her chest instead of in the basket. When he was too big for the basket, Zirnulm used the basket to hold items of sentimental value, all of which pertained to the miqo’te boy they were raising on the Siren’s Song. 


	2. Prompt #2 Makeup (Leih'to)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt deals with my miqo'te OC with slight mentions of his traveling companions
> 
> This is set in A Realm Reborn

Morning time had to be the worst time of day and his traveling companion made it even worse. He’d been sleeping so peacefully in the inn room he’d rented only to have Ladonia barge in and throw water on him in a fit of anger. He didn’t know what she was upset about but she’d snapped at him to get up and then proceeded to leave his room with a bucket in hand. She hadn’t even given him time to get over the shock of the cold water hitting him in the face and soaking into his hair. He let out a heavy sigh, getting out of bed, and heading for the bathroom. The bathroom was small, having only a shower and he wished there was a bath to soak in. 

He took a quick shower, making sure to wash and condition his hair thoroughly before getting out. He dried off, scrubbing a towel through his hair and along his tail which he had to do carefully. He didn’t need to excite himself. He moved to the mirror, looking at himself in the mirror before moving out of the bathroom to retrieve his clothes. A simple pink button-down shirt and a pair of black falconer bottoms were the clothes he pulled from his traveling bag. He also pulled out a pair of undershorts, slipping them on before pulling on his pants and adjusting the laces. He tightened the laces, forcing the pants to hug his legs tightly before pulling on his shirt.

He left the shirt unbuttoned as he rummaged through his traveling bag to find his hairpieces and his makeup case. Finding his makeup case, feathers, and beads, he headed back to the bathroom. He stepped back in front of the mirror, setting his makeup case and his hair accessories down as he focused on his hair. He swept his bangs over his right eye, hiding the black teardrop that was in the middle of his forehead. It was a birthmark and it drew a lot of attention that he did not want. The pinks tips of his blue hair almost fell into his eye; he absolutely loved the color of his hair. 

He fixed his hair before braiding two braids on the right side of his head. He slipped two beads over each braid and added the feathers to the ends. The style for hire hairstyle was one he loved and he hadn’t found another he liked, so he stuck with it. He left the bathroom again, going back to his traveling bag to find his earrings. His earrings consisted of a silver hoop that he wore in his left ear and a cute little qiqrin earring that he wore in his right. He put his earrings in, moving back to the bathroom while his ears flickered since he wasn’t quite used to wearing earrings yet. 

He stepped back in front of the mirror, buttoning his shirt and fixing his sleeves before turning to his makeup case. He had a meeting with the Admiral today, something about wanting him to meet someone important for a mission. He wanted to look his best, so he opened his makeup case and began to do his makeup. He normally wore black eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and a pinkish lip gloss, but today he wanted to try something different. The black always made his mismatched teal and light blue eyes pop but he wondered what other colors might do the same. He experimented, putting on different colors until he found one he liked. Washing all the colors off, he made sure to dry his face before he started to fix his face. He used pink eye shadow, a lighter shade near the inner corner of his eyelid that he blended with a darker shade he used on the outer corner. 

The blending of the colors made it look even better and he smiled at his accomplishment. He then liner his eyes with black eyeliner before curling his long eyelashes. Most commented that he had a woman’s eyelashes, but he loved the length. After finishing with his eye makeup, he turned to find a medium shade lip gloss that he applied to his lips. He added just enough to make them shine, but not enough to make it messy and he examined himself in the mirror. He was rather happy with the way his makeup looked and he couldn’t help but smile as he took his makeup case back to his traveling bag. He packed up his things before slinging his bag over his shoulder and leaving the inn room.

He found Ladonia and Ipeone waiting for him and Ladonia appeared to be in a foul mood still while Ipeone was in a rather cheerful mood. Ipeone offered him a smile, leading the way to the lift that would take them to where they were to meet the Admiral. They all three got into the lift, Ladonia glaring at the wall while Ipeone toyed with her bracelet. They got off the lift when it stopped and headed to speak with the Admiral. He was in a rather good mood despite being rudely awakened by Ladonia and he couldn’t help but get a little excited about meeting someone new, especially when his makeup was on point. 


	3. Prompt #3 Sewing (Mizuki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt revolves around my Au Ra OC but also mentions my sister's Miqo'te and Au Ra OCs as well. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is set in Heavensward, but does not contain spoilers.

Tailfeather was a quiet village when the Vath and dragons were not in an uproar. They’d been living there for years, being outcasts in this land that was so different from their home. They were Au Ra, a race that originated in the Far East, and only a few had ever crossed the sea to Eorzea, let alone been to Ishgard and lived to tell the tale. Her brother had settled into this small village faster than she had, and it was hard to make friends. She was quiet, kept to herself, and she felt like she was only valued by her talents in healing, gardening, potion-making, and sewing. Her brother was stronger and often went hunting with the people of the village or helped tame the wild Chocobo that roamed the forest. 

On occasion, they went out of the village together so she could forage for herbs that she didn’t have growing in the village and it was on their most recent trip that they’d found something unexpected. They’d found a male miqo’te, unarmed and naked as the day he was born trying to fight off a dragon that had taken an interest in him. Her brother had watched the miqo’te, seeming both angry and somewhat amused by the miqo’te’s attempts to defend himself. He would have left the miqo’te to die if she had not insisted that he help the miqo’te. He’d begrudgingly helped the miqo’te, giving him something to cover up with while also trying to shield her from seeing the miqo’te’s full anatomy even though she’d already seen everything. She hadn’t spoken to him, but they had taken him back to Tailfeather with them to their tent. 

The miqo’te was battle-worn and she’d had a chance to look over his wounds after letting him settle on her cot. He didn’t look any older than her brother who had stood nearby to watch the miqo’te while she looked him over. He had a few flesh wounds, but the thing that bothered her the most was the lack of color in his right eye. She didn’t speak to him, merely treated his wounds and offered him a blanket to sleep under. Her commands had been silent as she motioned to her cot, a motion to tell him to lay down and get some rest. She was persistent and the miqo’te finally caved and laid down in her cot, using the blanket to cover his body while she moved about the tent collecting up some of her sewing supplies. 

The miqo’te’s ears twitched while he listened to her movements and they finally stopped twitching when she settled on her brother’s cot. Her brother had left to go on a hunt shortly after she settled on his cot and he was sure the miqo’te wasn’t going to harm her. She began making a shirt and a pair of pants for the miqo’te out of the materials she had, which weren’t the best or the prettiest materials to work with. Her supplies were limited and she could only weave with the supplies she could find around Tailfeather and there wasn’t a lot. She made sure with what she had, she’d sew her own dress out of the same materials which were charcoal grey in color. She knew the pants and the shirt wouldn’t do the miqo’te any favors, hell it’d probably make him look less attractive but he needed something to wear until he was strong enough to get along on his own. 

She did wish she had better materials or the Gil to buy better quality materials, maybe then she could make better-looking clothing for others. She shook the thought, pushing it away never to bring it up to her brother because she knew he’d overexert himself to get what she wanted. No, she would settle for what she had and not complain since they had a decent and somewhat safe place to live. She also wouldn’t make her brother feel guilty, even though she never blamed him for where they were; she knew he would feel guilty if she asked for something he couldn’t get for her. He often expressed his hatred in the fact that she looked like a beggar and he couldn’t get her anything presentable to wear. 

She knew her brother didn’t like it, he hated the dress she wore but she was proud of it because it was something she’d made for herself. The color wasn’t that glamorous, but she liked the charcoal grey since it helped bring out her silver eyes and the silver tips of her wavy hair. She sighed softly, looking back at the miqo’te who had finally fallen asleep. His ears were no longer twitching, laying flat against his head and she wondered if he had a family or a mate somewhere. He was rather attractive, messy black hair with heather purple tips that wasn’t short but wasn’t long either. He was well built, all of his muscles being defined but not bulging. 

She found him attractive but not in a romantic sense and she wondered if he was alone or not. She wondered if there was someone that was missing him or looking for him and if he missed them. She shook her head, her blue and silver hair swinging with the motion as she turned back to her sewing. She was working on a pair of pants because they were easier to make and she fixed them where he could adjust them to fit comfortably around his waist. Her mind wandered to her own family and she felt a twang of pain that brought tears to her eyes. She missed her parents, aunts, uncles, and cousins but she tried not to dwell on missing them. They were gone, they had to be or they would have sent for them by now. 

The resistance had failed and she knew that meant they were all likely dead. There was no confirmation, no one had to tell them what it meant when the news that the resistance had failed reached them. They were alone, just her brother and herself being the only ones left of their family. Hot tears fell onto the pants she was sewing and she stopped to scrub them away. It had been years since they’d left their home and years since the news had reached them; she needed to stop crying over it every time she thought about it. She finished making the pants even with bleary eyes before she turned to the shirt. Shirts were more complex because there were more pieces, but she set to work anyways. 

She made the shirt based on her brother’s measurements, cutting it a little smaller and shorter due to the miqo’te being smaller and shorter than her brother. She tried to clear her mind, the tip of her medium length scaled tail that was wrapped around her waist was thumping against her side. She took a moment to get her emotions under control or else her tail would bruise her side and her brother would have a conniption fit. She focused on making the shirt for the miqo’te, knowing he needed it more than she needed to cry. She continued working quietly, trying not to wake the miqo’te who she knew had to be tired after trying to fight off a dragon with no weapons or means to truly defend himself. Once she stitched the shirt together, she folded it and the pants up neatly before moving off of her brother's cot and over to her cot.  She placed the clothes down on the foot of the cot, pulling the blanket up over the miqo’te’s shoulders where she paused. 

She was tempted to touch his hair and his ears, curious since she’d never seen a miqo’te before. She refrained from touching him, deciding it would be better not to invade his personal space any further. She went back to her brother’s cot, watching the miqo’te sleeping to ensure he wasn’t having any trouble breathing. She watched him for a moment before her brother came back into their tent, a little worse for wear and she looked him over for any injuries when he sat beside her. They stayed silent for a long while, her brother resting for a while before he left the tent again to go help with the Chocobos. She went with him this time, leaving the miqo’te to rest while she went to check on her own Chocobo which was still a baby. 


	4. Prompt #4 - Pain (Ladonia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt revolves around my Veira character and has mentions of other ocs  
> This is set at the beginning of Shadowbringers and does have some slight spoiler for Stormblood

She could still hear it, the sound of her shield cracking and ultimately breaking under the strain of Zenos’s blade. She could still hear her bones breaking as she was thrown backwards like a paper doll. She could hear the grunt of pain as Navi caught her and the sound of her bones breaking under the strain. She could still hear the terrified screams and Navi faintly whispering something she hadn’t fully heard. She could still feel the searing pain as Zenos’s blade bit into her skin, slicing through her armor and down her chest. She could feel the pain of her arm breaking, her knee shattering, and her ankle snapping. She could still feel Navi’s shield against her back as she’d tried to catch her with some degree of success. 

She could still smell the blood, her own and that of those she’d failed to protect. She’d heard Ipeone shriek, fear ever present in her voice, but the smell of blood over took her senses as she fell into darkness.  That was the last thing she remembered from that fight, though she remembered waking up in the healers tent her mind in a haze before panic set in. She remembered being yelled at by an extremely frazzled and emotional Mizuki for trying to get out of bed. It had been odd to be yelled at by the small Au Ra, but she relented once she realized Ipeone was at her side. Her eyes had swept over her Elezen, catching sight of the bloodied bandages on her arm and feeling the pang of guilt that washed over her. She’d looked away, looking around the tent to locate the rest of their party and she found everyone except Lakshai.

Everyone seemed to be stirring awake, except for Leih’to who had not only gotten injured but had also overexerted himself trying to heal them, trying to shield them the best that he could. Kaien looked almost as bad as she had, having used his body to shield Mizuki, Surkukteni, and even Mikh’a as much as he could. Surkukteni still had some injuries, but none that were severe and Mikh’a looked rather banged up as well. Then there was Navi, she looked to be in as bad a shape as she was, broken bones and bandages covering a large portion of her body. The pang of guilt intensified, but there was someone missing as she’d been left to wonder where Lakshai was. Mikh’a had voiced that question, after being yelled at for trying to get out of bed and they all learned that she’d been taken to Ishgard by Estinien. She had wanted to pick at Mizuki to try and calm the poor girl down, but her anger was spiked by Kaien and they had all gotten to see her explode in a fit of rage that was mixed with sadness. 

She expressed what a lot of them felt, but none felt it more than R’atoh who had the unfortunate timing of coming to check on them in the middle of her rant. The atmosphere had been so intense, so full of emotion and it didn’t change until hours after Mizuki had left the tent. She couldn’t blame the poor Au Ra for feeling useless, Hydaelyn knows how useless she felt now that the fight was over. She had failed them, failed to protect them, and she’d even failed R’atoh because she couldn’t do the simple task of protecting Lakshai for him while he was out of commission.  The whole incident still plagued her , but it was mostly because she had failed to do her job. She was a tank, the frontline, the defender, yet she’d been thrown around like she was a mere babe.  It unnerved her and it had driven her to pick up her sword again, even though she wasn’t fully healed. 

She’d started training again before her body had healed, but she needed to train, needed to get stronger, needed to be able to protect those that mattered the most to her. She played off her wounds, telling others they weren’t as bad as they seemed, and she’d promise to take it easy, but it was a lie. She couldn’t take it easy, not when she’d failed to do her job, not when she’d failed to protect her friends, not when she’d failed to protect the two women she loved more than life itself. That hurt her, knowing she’d failed Ipeone, failed to keep her safe like she was supposed to. She had failed everyone and it made her feel weak, fragile, and vulnerable. Old memories plagued her alongside the fight and it was a daily struggle to try and keep herself together. She trained as much as she could, she needed to get stronger, to get past her injuries and regain her strength. 

She knew she pushed her body, not having given it time to properly heal but how could she? Her hip, knee, and ankle protested her walking and training only increased the amount of pain she was in, but she would push through it, she couldn’t stop. She’d been yelled at by R’nabyano, Navi, Ipeone, and even R’vett for training so much, though the latter only ever got on to her when she pushed herself to the point of being unable to hide her pain or walk correctly. No one understood why she needed to be strong, why she needed to be stronger than most men. She never divulged her past, the pain and shame being something she wished to completely forget. It was a constant argument between her and Ipeone anymore, that she wasn’t taking proper care of herself when she should. She could hardly bear to see the scar on Ipeone’s arm and she avoided Navi as much as possible. 

She was the reason they both got hurt, she was the reason Navi had a broken arm, blown knees, cracked ribs, ripped shoulder cuff, and the twelve knows what other injuries. How could she face Navi after causing her so much pain? It was hard enough facing Ipeone every morning despite the fact that her arm had healed and the scar was minimalistic. Ipeone had given herself time to heal, letting her arm rest while her bow collected dust. She was the smart one, she’d always been the smart one and she deserved better. Her ears twitched, she could hear Ipeone taking a bath and she wondered what her Elezen queen was up to. She was still in bed, her hip aching and bothering her far more than she’d admit, so she’d decided to stay in bed. 

Contrary to what most would believe, she and Ipeone had gone straight to bed, curling up with each other in an innocent, yet intimate fashion. She was still wearing her sleeping clothes which was only a pair of black hempen pantalettes while Ipeone was far more modest. Ipeone slept in her oasis tunic and uraeus skirt, both being of a royal purple. She’d been tempted to slip her hands beneath her lovers clothes, to feel her skin and touch her where no one else had touched her. She could make Ipeone melt and cry out in pleasure so easily, but she’d been abstaining from making love to her Elezen queen. The twelve knows how she wanted to love her, but it was selfish to continue the charade. Her love for Ipeone wasn’t enough, her beautiful Elezen queen needed better which is why she’d been slowly pushing her towards Navi. 

She knew Ipeone had feelings for Navi, they were the perfect pair and shared so many interests. Ipeone deserves the love Navi could give her, instead of the love of a near crippled and fragile old Veira. She curled deeper into the covers, she needed a distraction from her thoughts and memories but unfortunately, not even her Elezen queen could distract her. She could hear water splashing about, Ipeone had gotten up mere minutes before and it was apparent that she was taking a bath. She didn’t know what her queen was up to, but she could clearly imagine Ipeone with water on her bare skin, droplets running down her breasts to her navel and down further to…. She shook her head, she couldn’t think of that, Ipeone deserved better. She burrowed deeper into the blankets, a coldness seeping into her skin and she knew it far too well. She had to endure it, she was pushing Ipeone to Navi and if she faltered now, it would all be for naught. 

She could feel her heart as she was slowly ripping it apart, denying the woman she loved more than life while also denying a woman she had been working so hard for. She kept her eyes closed, knowing if she opened them that tears would start falling. Soon she could smell fresh berries and flowers and she knew Ipeone was finished with her bath. She kept her eyes closed, her ears twitching slightly as she listened to Ipeone shuffle through the clothes in their wardrobe. She could hear the doors and drawers opening and shutting as well as the sound of fabric rustling. Above it all she could hear Ipeone as she instructed herself on what to wear and then on how to fix the clothing once it was on her body. Ipeone always instructed herself on how to do a lot of things and it was still humorous. 

She didn’t feel like laughing, she merely wanted to sink further into the bed though she remained as still as possible. Ipeone moved about the apartment for a while, and she knew when Ipeone was done getting dressed because she got quiet. She laid there a little while longer before she felt the side of the bed dip down, petite fingers brushing through her long, unruly hair. 

Ipeone ran her fingers through her hair for a few minutes before she spoke, “Ladonia, I’m going shopping with Navi. Do you wanna come with us?” It was an innocent question and she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, blinking away tears before Ipeone could see them.

“Sorry, Ippy. I’m not feeling my best. You go and have fun. Buy something nice for yourself.” She spoke softly, while reaching up to let her fingers caress Ipeone’s check. The small action causing the Elezen to close her eyes and lean into her touch.

“I was hoping you’d come with us. You haven’t gone shopping with me in a while, Bunny. Do you want me to cancel with Navi? Because I can.” Ipeone spoke with concern evident in her voice. She knew the Elezen woman was worried about her, but she wasn’t going to hold her back. She offered her a small, forced smile before letting her hand fall back to the bed which made Ipeone reopen her eyes.

“No, Ipeone. I want you to go and have fun. Spend time with Navi, I want you to.” Ladonia shook her head. She needed to keep pushing Navi and Ipeone closer together, that’s what she kept telling herself. 

“Okay….you rest and know that I’ll be back soon. I love you, Bunny.” There was reluctance in Ipeone’s voice but she didn’t fight Ladonia. Her voice held so much love when she stated her love that Ladonia found herself faltering. 

“....I love you too, Ippy.” She hesitated, but returned the statement of her love. She couldn’t not tell Ipeone she loved her, not when she did; she loved her so much it hurt. 

Ipeone smiled, leaning down to press her lips against Ladonia’s and Ladonia found herself leaning up to meet her. Her hand caressed Ipeone’s cheek again while her other hand found its way to the back of Ipeone’s neck. Ipeone let out a small moan, opening her mouth for Ladonia and she couldn’t deny the invitation. Her tongue invaded Ipeone’s mouth, twinning her tongue with Ipeone’s which elicited another moan from her. She felt Ipeone press harder and lower her slightly risen form back onto the mattress. Delicate hands slid down her body and she pulled back sharply when Ipeone cupped her breasts in her hands. She released Ipeone fully, turning away from her to avoid the look of disappointment that she knew was on Ipeone’s face. 

She heard Ipeone sigh and felt her hand as she ran it through her hair once more before she felt Ipeone get off the bed. She closed her eyes, willing tears away while listening to Ipeone move about before she heard the apartment door open and close. She waited a moment, making sure Ipeone was gone before she buried her face in her pillow and let the tears she’d been holding back soak into it. She tried to stifle her cries but her pillow only muffled them slightly. She was ripping her heart apart by denying Ipeone and it hurt so badly she felt as if someone was repeatedly stabbing her. She was doing all of this for Ipeone, but she honestly didn’t know how much more she could take. She didn’t know how long she cried before she finally pulled herself together and got out of bed. 

She went to their bathroom, taking a cold bath which only caused her hip and leg to throb even more so with pain. She tried to shift her weight to her left leg but it only caused her hip to hurt even more and she would have fallen if it wasn’t for the wall. She cursed her body, cursed Zenos, and slammed her fist against the wall in anger. She turned the water off, stumbling out of the bath, she grabbed a towel and dried off as best she could. She moved to the main room, limping as she collected up her clothes. She grabbed another pair of hempen pantalettes, this pair being grey in color and her hempen camise which was white in color. She fumbled and cursed while putting her clothes on, successful in getting them on, before her eye caught the glint off of her broken shield. 

Someone had gone and retrieved her shield while they were bed bound and they had tried to repair it but there was no fix for it. She could still see where Zenos’s sword had cut it in half and the cracks that were scattered throughout the shield. It was the ultimate reminder of her failure and she glared at it. It had failed her when she needed it most, much like Lord Haurchefant’s shield had failed when he tried to protect Lakshai in the vault. She had to wander if he would have felt the same guilt she felt had he not been killed. She had to question how she wasn’t killed and she slowly made her way to her shield. Lord Haurchefant had been a great person inside and out and no one thought he deserved to die, but they had carried on, dealt with the grief of losing a friend, and ultimately killed the asshole that had killed him. 

She hated how useless and powerless she had felt in that moment. Zenos has made her feel those same feelings of powerlessness and uselessness, she hadn’t protected anyone. She lifted her shield from where it was leaning against the wall and looked it over. All the scratches, cracks, and bonding materials showed its wear and tear, but it also showed her failure. She wasn’t a tank, she wasn’t a paladin, she was a scared child hiding behind a shield and a sword. Her anger flared at the thought, her grip on the shield tightening until her knuckles turned white. She always picked at R’atoh, telling him she was the better tank but truthfully she was the weaker one. She was weaker than R’atoh, a male who was half blind and had been hurt far worse than she had. 

That thought alone made her snap and she flung her shield at the opposite wall, where it embedded itself and she fell to the ground. She’d twisted her body, pain shooting through her ankles, knees, and hip which caused her to curse aloud in anguish. She cursed herself, cursed her body, screamed, and threw things that were in the apartment. She threw things she could reach, throwing them at the wall and the door, cursing loudly. She cursed everything she could think of, from the twelve to her tribe.  The only ones she didn’t curse were her friends; they were the only ones she couldn’t curse. She cursed and screamed until her throat was raw; surely the neighbors thought there was a fight happening within the apartment.  She ripped, threw, and destroyed everything that belonged to her that she could reach.  She cried until her eyes hurt, until she had no more tears to shed. She clawed at her legs until she tore her skin, clawing deeper until they began to bleed. She collapsed fully, slumping over until she was laying in a ball on the floor, in the middle of the mess she had created. She was exhausted; mentally, physically, and emotionally. All she felt was pain and she just wanted it all to stop, for the pain to let her free of its harsh grip. She watched the apartment door with bleary eyes until the darkness claimed her and she fell back into its embrace knowing that she wouldn’t feel pain as long as she was in the dark embrace of sleep. 


	5. Prompt #5 Shopping (Ipeone)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt revolves around my Elezen character and my sister’s Veira char  
> My sister KaraKeresu (https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraKeresu/pseuds/KaraKeresu) helped in writing this prompt  
> This is set at the beginning of Shadowbringers and does have some slight spoiler for Stormblood  
> It also deals with hidden gender

Limsa Lominsa was as crowded as always, but it didn’t stop Ipeone from walking around the city. She was meeting Navi for a shopping date that she had hoped Ladonia would join them for, but she’d declined her invitation. She was disappointed that Ladonia hadn’t come with her when she’d been trying so hard to gain Navi’s love. The ascian that masqueraded as the dead Zenos had sucked the life out of her bunny and she wanted it back so badly. Ladonia wasn’t being intimate and when she tried, Ladonia would turn away. It was as if she were afraid to make love to her and she didn’t understand why. 

Ladonia had always been intimate, making love to her nightly or every other day but it has been weeks. It was as if Ladonia was trying to push her away and she didn’t like it. She wasn’t going to give up or let Ladonia go without a fight, not when they’d been through hell together. She loved Navi as much as she loved Ladonia, but she was not going to leave Ladonia for Navi. The whole plan had been to bring Navi into their relationship and that was the only way for it to work out. They had been in agreement, both working to gain Navi’s love and she’d found herself smitten with the pale skinned bunny. She enjoyed Navi’s company, having someone else that was so eager to learn about the world was a refreshing change. She loved Ladonia and it didn’t bother her that Ladonia wasn’t literate, she had other qualities that Ipeone loved and had loved since the first time Ladonia had held her. 

There was a lot she still didn’t know about Ladonia, her history being one of those things. She knew Ladonia had left her tribe, but she didn’t know why or when this had happened. She didn’t press Ladonia for anything, knowing she would tell her when she was ready. It bothered her that Ladonia had turned away from her just because she’d touch her in an intimate manner when it used to be something they did so very often. She didn’t have anyone she could talk to about Ladonia’s sudden change in attitude, she couldn’t keep burdening Navi with her issues. She shook her head, picking up her pace so she could get to Hawkers Alley before Navi decided she wasn’t coming. 

Her royal purple bridesmaid shoes made a soft tap with each rushed step she took while her far eastern beauty’s koshita swayed with her. Her hempen camise stayed put, hugging her curves and leaving her back a little more exposed than she normally liked. She’d pulled her green and purple tipped hair into a low side ponytail so her long strands were laying over her shoulder. She made her way through the crowd of people, finally finding Navi in the middle of Hawkers Alley where the crowd was the thinnest. Navi was standing to the side, keeping out of everyone’s way and away from as many people as possible. She was dressed in red, wearing a fareastern maiden’s outfit that consisted of the tunic, armbands, bottoms, and boots.

She was beautiful, no matter the outfit, because her beauty reached her soul. Her pink, almost white hair was unruly but she had tried to tame it; though it hadn’t done much good. She knew Navi’s outer beauty had attracted Ladonia to her, but her attitude and smarts were what really hooked her. She had found herself loving Navi’s personality and the twinkle in her eye when she found something new to learn about. She paused for a moment, watching Navi while she waited for her to show up. She didn’t tarry for long, approaching Navi with a smile of endearment before stopping in front of her.

“Hello Navi, I hope I haven’t kept you waiting long.” Ipeone greeted the Veira softly. She smoothened out her skirt, her facing warming as her cheeks took on a pink hue that reached even her pointed ears. The tall Viera shook her head tousling her long ponytail more. 

“You have nothing to worry over, I wasn’t waiting long. Although, even if I was, I wouldn’t mind at all.” Navi gave her an award winning bright smile, one that showed her row of pure white teeth. She stepped closer to Ipeone and offered her hand to the Elezen with a flush on her cheeks. 

“Shall we begin?” She questioned softly, ignoring curious looks from those that passed them by.

Ipeone placed her hand in Navi’s hand, intertwining her fingers with Navi’s finger while her blush darkened slightly. It was a habit, one that Ladonia had started years ago, that Navi indulged her with even though she didn’t have to. Ladonia always held her hand when they went shopping and Navi had started doing the same after their first time shopping together. 

“Let’s. I want to try and find something for Bunny, that is if you don’t mind. I would also like to look at materials, some fresh fruits and vegetables, and let’s see if we can find a new book that has some sort of new information in it, but mostly, let’s have fun. I would say let’s enjoy the time together, but I’m already enjoying being next to you.” Ipeone spoke softly, her voice holding confidence until she spoke of herself and Navi. Her face burned, but not nearly as hotly as her ears which had turned red as she looked down and crossed her ankles in embarrassment.

Navi squeezed the hand in hers, smiling gently she caressed the back of the Elezen’s hand with her thumb. “I’m sure we can find a book or two with something new in it, if not I can always find one somewhere else; I know a few good places. Fruit sounds really good right now, so how about we go there first?” She tugged on her hand to begin moving to the  right  side of Hawkers Alley, back towards the Aetheryte in the center of Liminsa to where the fruit stand was situated. As they moved through the crowd of adventures and civilians alike, Navi kept a firm hold on the hand entrusted to her. 

“Ipeone? How is Ladonnia by the way? I have not seen her for a fortnight and honestly I’m beginning to worry about her seclusion.” They stopped shortly and she turned to address her, worry knitting her brow. 

“She’s….not herself, I’m afraid. She doesn’t want to leave the apartment and when she does, she goes alone and doesn’t want company. She’s even avoiding….intimacy. I try to make her happy and spend time with her but she’s been pushing me to spend time with others more than her. I don't know what’s going, but I miss her confidence and her loving embrace. It’s difficult, but I’m not willing to give up on her or you. She tried so hard to earn your love and yet she seems to be giving up and it’s not like her. R’atoh has beaten her time and again and she’s always bounced back; it’s just so odd that she isn’t bouncing back.” Navi’s inquiry had caught her off guard. It was hard to keep her emotions in check, she too was worried about Ladonia and her sudden changes made her heart ache. Her grip on Navi’s hand tightened as she tried to keep tears from forming, she was so lost as to what to do for her love. 

Navi nodded thoughtfully, her ears were twitching more than Ipeone had ever seen them do. She continued walking without saying a word, once they neared the fruit stall she stopped again but this time she turned to Ipeone. 

“This conversation is quite private, I don’t want anyone to hear anymore of it. Let’s get our stuff and find somewhere secluded and quaint to continue speaking. Of course, this will allow me time to properly answer you.” A look of softness replaced the hardened look she had worn just after Ipeone told her about Ladonia. She didn’t want to worry the Elezen anymore than she already was but she also wanted time to think on what she was told. 

Ipeone nodded in return, she understood the need for privacy and the need to think. “Let’s do some shopping and then we can discuss this more. I have some questions that are better left until we’re away from prying ears.” Ipeone spoke softly. She wanted to try and enjoy their shopping trip before they delved into more serious and personal matters. She kept a firm grasp on Navi’s hand, afraid she might let go and the Veira didn’t know just how much she needed that small amount of touch, especially with the way Ladonia had been in recent days. 

Once they got their order of fruit Navi led them over to a drink stand to grab some drinks before maneuvering around the crowd once again in the direction of the bulwark hall. From there they took the lift to the drowning wench and then out towards the aftcastle. Navi didn’t want to use the aetheryes in the city mostly out of personal preference, but also not wanting to let go of Ipeone for even a second to teleport. She could tell the woman needed something to ground her and it happened to be her hand at that moment. Finding a small spot away from people they sat down on one of the white benches available. 

The aft castle plaza was rather empty, minus the few people who passed through to get from here to there. Most were heading to the drowning wench to get a drink, check into the inn, or meet up with someone. Ipeone let out a soft sigh, reluctantly letting go of Navi’s hand since they were sitting hip to hip on the bench. She sipped at her drink, a fruit flavored tea that only one vendor in Lominsa knew how to make. She set her cup down on the ground next to her feet before turning slightly so she could face Navi. 

“Have you found your answer?” Ipeone inquired softly. She didn’t want Navi to feel pressured, but she also had a question to ask that was eating away at her. She smoothens her skirt, folding her hands in her lap as she waited for Navi’s reply. The Viera nodded after taking a sip of her lemonade, she set it down and cleared her throat. 

“Yes, I believe that Ladonia, much like myself, is feeling the effects of the fight against Zenos. However, where I retaliated but allowed myself time to recover from not only the physical but mental and emotional injuries, Ladonnia did not. She is taking this hard because she may feel she failed not only us, but her friends, her family she swore to protect. Does that seem to make sense?” She looked up at the sky and watched the clouds slowly go by, getting lost in thought. 

“It makes sense, but how can I help her see that I don’t see her as a failure? We all, in some way, feel we failed in that fight, even our dear little Au Ra felt she’d failed and she was the first to tend to any of us when everyone was taken back to the camp. I still have nightmares, I almost lost, not only the two people I love more than anything, but my family as well. It’s like he took something from each of us….” Ipeone questioned softly. The fight against Zenos was not something they ever talked about, it was still a sore spot for their entire group. Everyone was dealing with the aftermath in some way, but she knew it was more difficult for some. That fight had made her realize what she took for granted but it also took her sense of security and it was hard for her to feel safe especially with how Ladonia had been acting. 

Navi shook her head, “As you said, it shook us all to the core. It made us all question if we wanted to continue on the path we were walking or to stray from it for a much safer option. It’s one I’m sure Ladonia is thinking of right now.” A thought that crossed her mind that she did not wish to see come to fruit. She picked up an orange and nibbled on it. 

“I’m just worried she’s giving up on herself, on us….” Ipeone spoke sadly. Her eyes found the ground and she stared at the stone beneath her feet. It was heartbreaking to watch Ladonia as she went through so much pain and she just wished she’d open up to her, talk to her, instead of shutting herself off and pushing her away. 

Navi swallowed her orange, letting the juices savor before replying, “Then mayhap it's time for intervention? We have left her alone long enough, hoping she would recover, much like we all have in some form or fashion. She hasn’t, so it's time we force her to. She needs to see it wasn’t just her failure and that she is not the only one still dealing with the aftermath of it. She needs to be reminded, Ipeone.” One more sip from her lemonade left nothing in the tiny glass bottle. She placed the bottle down next to her and leaned back on her hands, her white fluffy ears perking at the small noises she heard. Turning her attention to the Elezen beauty by her side, she watched her sadly. She reached out with a hand and brushed the other woman's hair from her face catching her attention, 

“Do not be so sad Ipeone, life brings problems that we must overcome, not alone but together. Such is the way of life I'm afraid, but hear me now, we will figure out how to help Ladonia even if it means forcing her hand.” She brushed a soft kiss on Ipeone’s forehead, an affectionate display of endearment that was unusual for the Veira.

Ipeone blushed at the affectionate gesture, not used to Navi giving her affection in such a manner. She sighed heavily despite her embarrassment, she was far too worried about Ladonia to fully enjoy the attention Navi was giving her. She couldn’t even enjoy the orange that she’d bought, rather it was still unpeeled and sitting beside her on the bench. She believed Navi when she said she was willing to help with Ladonia, but she also worried about what it might do to the both of them. They’d both been hurt rather badly and she had to wonder how Navi was able to pick up the pieces instead of falling into a pit of despair. Another sigh left her lips as she turned to Navi, she still had something she needed to know about Navi, a question she had been putting off for quite some time now.

“I believe you and I know that you care for her wellbeing as much as I do. Ladonia aside for a moment, I have a rather personal question I would like to ask you. That is, if you don’t mind me asking something personal.” Ipeone spoke softly. She knew that Navi would help her, knowing that Navi cared about Ladonia in some way; whether it be a friend or more she could not say. 

Navi cocked her head to the side, she fixed her long ponytail behind her when it fell over her shoulder. She leaned back away from Ipeone, folded her hands in her lap with her back straight. A posture one would akin to a parent listening to their child about something that seemed important to them. Navi felt a sudden chill run up her spine, something about the way Ipeone said a personal question, made Navi nervous. 

“I’m sorry if this is intrusive, but I have been wondering about this for a long time. Why is it that you hide your true gender from others?” Ipeone questioned softly. She only wanted Navi to hear her inquiry and though they were alone, she didn’t want to chance anyone else hearing what she asked. It was a very personal question, but she just wanted to know why Navi masqueraded around as a woman when she was in fact a very beautiful man.

Silence ranged out, Navi felt dread, a seething coldness washed over his body. Fear shot through him and his long white ears fell back against his head painfully. He tried to calm himself, his body shook with nerves he didn’t think he had anymore but sure enough they came back. 

He took a shuddering breathe and answered her, “It’s...something I’ve done for a long time, Ipeone. It’s a safety measure, how did you...come to find out?” 

“I’ve spent a lot of time with you and I noticed small tidbits here and there, but it became more apparent after you were hurt that you are a man. I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable, that wasn’t my intention. It also changes nothing for me, I love how you are more than what or who you are. It was just something I needed to ask.” Ipeone answered truthfully. She could feel the fear that radiated from Navi and it worried her immensely. She didn’t know what he was afraid of but she didn’t want it to be her. She carefully reached up to touch his ears, a gentle touch as she massaged the base of his ears to make them return to their normal upright position.

“Your ears belong up my dearest, not pinned so tightly to your head. You’ll give yourself a headache.” Ipeone spoke softly, as she continued to rub Navi’s ears as gently and soothingly as she could.  The furry ear twitched under her ministrations as a pleased sound left Navi’s mouth. He bowed his head while still shaking but slightly less now. He peered up at her from under his bangs, worry still evident in his white blue gaze.

“I feared many would figure it out after the war. I suppose I should be glad to know so far it was only you. Of course as I’m sure you figured Vett, Yano and the kids know. They were raised around me.” He explained softly, still watching the Elezen with worry. Even though she seemed alright with his gender it still left him wondering if she would grow to hate him as so many others did after he revealed he was a man.

“Male Veira are rare, are they not? I guess that would be a good reason to hide it from others. I don’t think anyone else noticed, being too preoccupied with Mizuki’s outburst and their own wounds. I did only because I was still conscious but I had some inkling beforehand. I don’t think it’s something you should be ashamed of, but I can also understand why it’s such a well guarded secret. Heads would quite literally roll if anyone were to try to take you from us or hurt you for that matter. I won’t tell anyone else, Navi. I leave that up to you and I will feign ignorance and continue to treat you like a woman, if that is what you wish for me to do.” Ipeone nodded. A small smile over took her lips at how Navi had bowed his head, welcoming her touch even though he seemed somewhat terrified. She released his ear, choosing instead to brush his bangs from his eyes before cupping his face gently within her hands. She wanted him to know how sincere she was, for she would help in killing any who harmed him if she got the chance.

A thought occurred to her and she rubbed Navi’s cheeks with her thumbs before speaking again, “You said the kids know, does that extend to Leih’to as well? Or is that something he doesn’t know about his beloved teacher? Again, I won’t say anything if he doesn’t know.” Ipeone made her inquiry softly. She could remember how Leih’to spoke of his teacher with admiration but there had also been a sadness at the fact that Navi had disappeared from his life in such a sudden manner. 

Navi barely shook his head, not wanting to move out of the Elezen’s hold. He enjoyed the attention even if he didn’t think he deserved it. He pulled away however, clearing his throat.

“Male Viera are rare in the aspect they are never seen. We males are almost as common as females but due to our upbringing we are secluded from the female Veira only until time for...breeding. I won’t go into detail right now, but if you wish to know more, as I know you do, then we can discuss this somewhere more private.” A tilt of the head and a small smile did not match with the ending of his answer. One would think he was suggesting something more, but upon knowing Navi, one would have to realize he never intended to sound sexual. 

“Of course! I’m sorry, my curiosity got the better of me. I won’t press you for any information Navi, you can tell me what you want me to know when you want me to know. Shall we continue shopping? We have yet to go look at books, materials, or something for bunny. May I still hold your hand while we shop?” Ipeone apologized. She’d been so curious she hadn’t thought about where they were and she flushed with color, embarrassed by her actions. They hadn’t gotten the chance to do any real shopping and she wanted to shop the markets with Navi. She also wanted to make sure Navi was still comfortable with holding her hand. 

Navi stood up and offered his hand much like he did in the beginning of their shopping trip. He smiled less surely this time around though and his ears were still half up. He was going to try though, to ignore his fears and make sure this date was the best one Ipeone had with him. 

“Ah right I forgot something” he hummed out, tapping his chin with one finger, “Leih does not know, I’m sure his mother may have had a clue but she never said anything to me. As for now, unless he figured it out, he knows not of my gender and I would prefer him not to right now. Not until I tell everyone…would that be alright?” He asked softly. One hand clenched his skirt worridley. 

“I won’t tell a soul, Navi. You have my word. I think you should be the one to tell them, even Ladonia.” Ipeone nodded. She gently took Navi’s hand, intertwining her fingers with his as she stood from the bench. She offered a reassuring smile, trying to make Navi feel better though she felt she might have killed their date with her questions.

A blinding smile answered her thought and he tugged once again on her hand so she would follow him as they made their way back down to the shops to finish their date. Ipeone smiled in return, her face flushing once again while she followed Navi back to the shopping plaza. They stopped at a handful of stalls, checking out the items that were there, and seeing if they could find anything special or unique to take home with them. Shopping was one of her favorite hobbies, but it was always better when she was with someone that would indulge her need for touch. 


End file.
